


Rise, Sir Merlin

by luluinuk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Art, Merlin Fanart, Merlin bbc - Freeform, art exchange, curse arthur's cool armour, remind me to never draw chainmail again, the perspective is a bit wonky but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluinuk/pseuds/luluinuk
Summary: I finally finished my exchange with the amazing @dopredo who is the most talented and wonderful person I know. (Exams have been kicking my butt), anyways, here you go!, I hope you enjoy it!





	Rise, Sir Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dopredo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/gifts).



> This is a scene from "That’s Exactly the Kind of Weird I Fell in Love With" by Dopredo!


End file.
